Introducing Singapore
by Infinite IceFire
Summary: I decided that my country needs more love, so with some research... tada. Fail summary is fail. Ratings may change later.


**A/N: Ok guys, I just want your approval before creating this OC. I know they have a bad reputation and I tried my best to design a not mary-sue OC. Please leave me a comment about where I can improve and whether I should create him or not (yes, it's a he.) I will put him up for everyone to use once I pass your approvals.**

**Introducing… Singapore!**

**Name:** Jonathan Lee Wei-Jie/李伟杰

**Representation of:** The Republic of Singapore

**Age: **16

**Height: **171cm

**Weight: **135 pounds

**Birthday:** August 9th (National Day)

**Sexual orientation: **Appears to be straight but actually is a closet bi (so you can ship him with male and female nations, dem pervs out there.)

**Appearance: **Singapore has brown eyes and black hair cut somewhat like England's hairstyle. He wears glasses and has an ahoge representing Jurong Island sticking out, similar in appearance with Korea's, just with no face. He also has the infamous Kirkland eyebrows from the time he was England's colony, but it is nowhere as serious as England's. Singapore is still in school (not actually but you get the idea), he is most likely to appear wearing school uniform and carrying a huge schoolbag overflowing with school-related material. He is almost always scowling; it is rare for him to smile.

**Personality: **Singapore is a hardworking and efficient country, much like Germany. He always strives to be the best in everything he does. He is rather prone to mood-swings and tends to be insensitive and overbearing. A tsundere much like England (possibly influenced). He is not easily amused.

_Flipped mode- When Singapore is in flipped mode, he will be VERY messy, procrastinate A LOT and drink. Basically, do all the things he will NEVER do normally._

**Strengths: **As the world's busiest business hub, Singapore is very smart and a particularly shrewd businessman. He is also an excellent chef due to his cultural diversity.

**Weaknesses: **Singapore cannot stand losing face in front of anyone (kiasu). He likes to complain about things, is rather nosy (kaypoh) and sometimes try so hard things backfire on himself instead. He also has minor OCD.

**Quirks and stuff:** When desperate or angry, Singapore will start talking in Singlish. If you manage to get him drunk (he almost never drinks), he will do… stuff. Singapore is also obsessed with bubble tea.

**Relations with other countries:**

As Singapore has relations all over the world, only some has been named.(Actually I'm just plain lazy o3o)

America: After saving him from Japan during WW2, Singapore is grateful to America for what he did. Currently they have a strong relationship (take that whatever way you want XD), but Singapore is mildly annoyed by the fact that the clueless American still seems to think he is under China's rule. (like how people think Singapore is a part of China)

England: Once a colony under the British Empire, Singapore lost almost all trust in England after the WW2. Relationships have mended over time, and now both nations maintain a closer relationship than any other European country, reflective on their historical tie. (Can also be taken how you want) Singapore still uses British English and drive on the right side of the road, but no, he has a sense of taste.

Japan: After the Japanese Occupation from 1942 to 1945, there was a period of hatred and mistrust between Singapore and Japan. Recently their relationship has improved greatly and maintains a diplomatic relationship. Japan has also introduced anime and manga to Singapore and is currently trying to get him to read yaoi, but with not much enthusiasm from the latter.

France: Singapore has a surprisingly close relationship with France, much to the grief of England. Both of them like to complain about how terrible England's food is, thus enraging the bushy-browed nation even more.

Germany: Both maintain good relations with each other quite easily. Why? Both are efficient workers, both have OCD, both are neat freaks and both usually scowl. There is a lot in common with them actually.

China: Still considered by many to be China's little brother, Singapore gets along well with China, with some minor arguments here and here. Secretly Singapore is working to beat China in his PISA scores. (Please search it up if you don't know.)Recently China lent 2 pandas to Singapore, much to the latter's delight.

Malaysia: After their divorce in 1965, Singapore and Malaysia have always shared a rocky relationship with many ups and downs. Malaysia is currently lending water to Singapore, who is also finding ways not to be dependent on the borrowed water. They still banter like a married couple, though both will vehemently disagree if anything about it was brought up.

**I'll let Singapore talk a little bit. (Quotes and stuff)**

"Good morning, I am Jonathan Lee Wei-Jie, Representative of Singapore. It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Now if you will please excuse me, I have papers to write and turn in. "

"Alamak! You siao (crazy) ah? Don't do that, you giving me headache lah!"

"Shit, still got so much homework to do… No, no, no, I will finish this, I will finish this…"

(Drunk)

China: Aiyaa, you're drunk!

Singapore: *wolf whistle* Hey there, sexy!"

China: …

(Flipped)

"Ahh… I'll do this tomorrow… or next week… next year maybe… nevermind, screw this shit, I'm gonna go for some Scotch Whisky now."

**A/N: That's it for now, give me your opinions and don't forget to read my other stories! **


End file.
